


fall leaves and first kisses

by iamaqualady



Series: autumn writing prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, But just barely, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), i just pictured this to be a high school au, just two bros havin some fall fun, like i don't mention their ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: "The smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out."





	fall leaves and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> short lil ficlet based off a prompt from @dresupi's autumn writing prompts on tumblr

“The smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out.” 

Eddie stared up at Richie incredulously, like he couldn’t believe what he’d just said – of course, when dealing with Richie, there was very little room to be surprised by the things he chose to say.

“Shut the fuck up, Rich,” he grumbled, trudging over to their wheelbarrow to throw more leaves on the fire pit. 

“I’m serious,” Richie continued, slinging an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and leaning towards him. “Pucker up, buttercup.”

Eddie shoved Richie away from him. “It’s not funny, dickwad.”

Richie stuck out his lower lip in a pout. “Aww, Eddiekins, did I make you mad?”

“Don’t fucking call me that.” It was quiet as Eddie scooped up another armful of leaves; Richie hadn’t made a comeback yet. He turned around and cocked his head, waiting for Richie to, inevitably, make some smart comment. 

“Let’s start over,” he offered. “Gee, these burning leaves sure do smell nice. By the way, Eddie ol’ pal, would you maybe want to make out?”

Eddie’s face flushed a bright red. “Whatever joke you’re trying to make isn’t funny, Richie.”

“I’m serious.” Richie moved closer and paused. “Can I kiss you, Eddie?”

Eddie’s heart stopped beating; he felt like he was going to pass out. “W-why?”

Richie shrugged. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while, I figured I should just ask. Worst that can happen is you say no.” He reached out and grabbed Eddie’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. 

“I wouldn’t.”

“Would what?”

“Say no. I wouldn’t say no.” Was this really happening? Was Richie really offering to kiss Eddie right now? “I swear to god, though, if this is a joke I’m going to be seriously pissed.”

Richie shook his head and brought his other hand up to cup Eddie’s jaw. “It’s not a joke.” He licked his lips nervously. “Promise.”

They stared at each other for what felt like ages before Richie slowly started to lean in. Eddie gasped as their lips pressed together. Then, as soon as it began, the kiss was over.  _ Well _ , Eddie thought bitterly,  _ you could hardly call that a kiss. That was barely anything.  _

Richie noticed how hard the other must have been thinking and furrowed his eyebrows. “Eds, are you okay? I’m sorry, I—”

Eddie cut him off by reaching up and taking his face in his hands, pulling him down for a proper kiss. Now it was Richie’s turn to be surprised; his hands fluttered around nervously for a moment before finding Eddie’s hips. He pulled them closer together, and Eddie hummed happily. 

“Hey!” a voice called, and they stumbled a part from each other. “I promised you guys beer in exchange for helping me clean up the farm, not to make out.”

“Ah, leave them alone, Mike,” Bill chimed in, grinning over at his friends. “You’re just grumpy ‘cause you thought it would take them longer. You owe Stan and me five bucks.” 

“Shut up!” Mike groaned, shoving Bill’s shoulder as they walked back to finish what they’d been working on. 

Richie and Eddie looked back at each other and began to laugh. They found their way back into each other’s arms, and Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. 

“So… everyone except us knew, I guess?” he asked, and Eddie snorted. 

“I guess so,” he replied and moved back. “Now, let’s finish up here. I’m not giving up my free beer for you.” Richie ran up behind him and scooped him easily into his arms. “Hey! Put me down, asshole!”

Richie pressed kisses all over Eddie’s face, ignoring his protests. “Cute, cute, cute!” 

“Put me down! This isn’t funny, Richie, put me down!”

A few yards away, the rest of the Losers were sitting on a fence, watching their friends happily. 

“Come on, Mikey, don’t look so grumpy,” Bill teased. “It’s only ten bucks.”

“Ten bucks  _ plus  _ the beer I already bought!” Mike argued. “I knew pairing them up to work together was a bad idea.”

“I think it was a great idea,” Beverly countered. “Look how happy they are.” They all watched for a moment as the two tumbled back into the grass and smiled at each other. 

“It’s kind of gross,” Stan pointed out. “Like, I know we all wanted them to get together, but I didn’t think it meant watching them shove their tongues down each other’s throats.” The other boys nodded in agreement. 

“Aw, leave them alone,” Beverly scolded. “And we don’t have to just sit here and watch them, ya know. We can just start drinking without them.”

Ben chuckled and hopped down. “Now  _ that  _ is a great idea.” He motioned for the others to follow him up to the house, leaving Richie and Eddie to make up for lost time. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
